


Rising and Falling Stars

by Ladymarvel87



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarvel87/pseuds/Ladymarvel87
Summary: This is an AU type story involving characters from MCGA and PJO/HOO.The world has been told that the Gods have fallen. However, magic is still around and an organization called the Extractors are tasked by the government to take anyone with magic abilities away. No one knows where. Magnus and friends will have to unravel the mystery of the Gods to save the world and themselves.FierroChasePercabethSolangeloBlitzstone





	Rising and Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note—So I am super excited about MCGA: Ship of the Dead. I am trash when it comes to Uncle Rick’s writing. Anyway I had an idea that I just had to start writing. I have a Percy Jackson story I am over half way finished writing- The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways. So you guys should go check that story out as well. Thanks and I hope you guys like this chapter and the story idea.
> 
> I’m always open to ideas and suggestions. Enjoy!

The Gods died eons ago, or so that is what the textbooks say. The Greek Gods fell in a third Titan War; the Egyptian Gods were engulfed by Chaos; the Gods of Asgard fell in Ragnarok. No survivors. Of course, I am no expert on the subject matter; hell I am a homeless kid with no parents and a less than high school education. This story isn’t happy, but you guys really need to know what is really happening in the world. Hey, my name is Magnus Chase.

Boston was cold during the month of December. The second big snowfall of the year was washing over the cobblestone streets and sidewalks. I hovered in the warm entryway of my favorite place on Earth. Disney World, you ask. No, I literally just told you I’m homeless and in Boston. No, I was waiting on my friend Amir to take pity on me and give me the leftover Falafel from his father’s store. I don’t beg, if that is what you’re thinking. People just really don’t like to see homeless kids, and of course they arent going to adopt a 16-year old kid, so they make themselves feel better by giving food and going back to their chummy lives. 

I get a little money here and there. I am quite the pick-pocket—sorry mom, I know you wouldn’t approve. Of course, if my mother hadn’t been killed in a freak accident, I wouldn’t be standing here telling you this story now. I would be camping or eating falafel with my mom the normal kid way. I’m not normal though, not by a long shot.  
“Hey Magnus,” Amir says smiling while he wraps the Falafel and places it in a brown-paper bag, “How are you today?”

I really hate when people ask me how I am. Like I all of sudden became not homeless overnight or something, but I just reply, “I’m fine. Thanks.” 

Amir smiles and hands me the bag; he beams as the bell jingles to indicate a customer is entering. “Magnus I would like you to meet my betrothed, Samirah!”  
Did this kid my age just say betrothed? No, surely not I must have a big piece of earwax in my ear. I turn to see a really pretty girl with a green hijab. “Hey. Name is Magnus, rhymes with Swagness.” Oh man that joke never gets old. 

Samirah just stares at me as I laugh along with Amir. “Hi Magnus,” she hesitates, “are you always this cocky?” She smiles though to indicate she is joking. She has a nice smile. The small movement causes a strand of raven hair to fall from place. I don’t know if its rude to say something or even ruder to not say anything at all. I fail on both accounts and just intelligently say, “Ugh you have something on your face.”

Samirah’s face turns a bright shade of red. “Gee I hadn’t noticed thank you Captain Obvious.” She tucks the strand of hair back into place quickly, while her face slowly returns to its normal shade. “Amir,” she says stuttering slightly, “My grandparents would like to know if you would be interested in coming over for dinner tonight.”  
“I would love to,” Amir nods, smiling, “Dinne starts by 7pm as usual?”

“Yes,” Samirah replies, “As usual. I will see you then.”

Samirah turns to leave, “Bye Samirah,” I call out, “It was nice meeting you.”  
“Sam,” she replies hastily, “Just call me Sam. And you as well.”

“She seems nice,” I say to Amir, “I had no idea you were betrothed. Congrats dude. Oh and as always thanks for the delicious Falafel!”  
I walked down 46th street. My usual spot under the North bridge was calling my name. I have to tell Blitz and Hearthstone about Amir being betrothed, they won’t believe it. Blitz and Hearthstone were like my street parents. Blitz was short and by far the most fashionable homeless person on the streets. Hearthstone was thin, pale, and deaf, which made homeless life even harder. I got a few jealous looks from my peers as I slumped down on the bridge wall and opened the bag, releasing a smell made of warmth and happiness. Blitz and Hearth were, however, nowhere to be found.

The falafel helped my hunger, but now I had to deal with the anxiety of not knowing where my two best friends were. A kid that I saw around sometimes, Ethan Nakamura, I think his name is, was sitting on the wall opposite me. “Hey,” I say throwing over the last piece of Falafel as a bargaining chip, “It’s Ethan right.”  
He nods and looks at me suspiciously. I can’t blame him, nothing comes without a price, especially on the streets. “Have you seen Blitz or Hearthstone? They are usually always with me when I’m here.”

“I haven’t seen them,” Ethan seems to relax a bit, “But I have heard that the extractors have been on high alert today. Apparently, a strong magical force was detected and now everyone is being questioned.”

“Damn.”

“Thanks Ethan,” I say standing up, “If you see them let them know I am in our other usual spot.”  
Ethan nods, now bored with me, and bundles up to try and stay warm. So, I should probably tell you guys about the Extractors. I told you about the Gods dying. Well magic abilities still exist and the government finds these people through a special tas force called the Extractors. No one knows what happens to the people that are taken, but from what I hear they are never heard from again. 

You believe in myths and magic? You ask. Yes, I do, because I have a little bit of magic myself, Blitz and Hearth do too. Which is why I am so concerned that I can’t find them. I don’t know how my powers work. I just know that early in my journey on the homeless train, Blitz and Hearth fought off a gang that was looking to steal our food, and were pretty banged up. I remember feeling so emotional that they would protect me like that. Next thing I knew, a golden aura was around us and moments later they were both fine. Not a single scratch remained. 

 

I was beginning to really panic as night started to set in, turning Boston into a dark, and twisted winter-wonderland. Shadows cast across the snow from the street lights, making monsters dance the night away. I still hadn’t found Blitz and Hearth, I was starting to think that the Extractors had found them and forced something out of them. What if I never saw them again? I don’t know if I could make it out here alone without them. 

I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Extractors had set up a check point in front of the pass that led to the Eastern Bay. The East Bay held a chapel that was nice about letting the homeless crash, and I was hoping to find Blitz and Hearth there getting warm. I would have to find another way to get there. A way that wouldn’t end with me hog-tied in some creepy white-padded wall laboratory. 

A dark alley to my left seemed eery but promising. It would hopefully lead to the taxi station on 25th street and from there I could get to the chapel from the back entrance on 27th. I slipped in the alleyway unnoticed. “Who’s there?” I froze. 

A flashlight beam from futher down the alley was scanning the walls on either side of me and would soon fall on the spot where I was currently standing. “Shit.” I scanned for options to hide or escape without being seen. The only viable option was a large trashcan to my right side, a few steps in front of me. I know it’s too far to make a dive behind the trashcan, so I settled for running back the way I came. Unfortunaly, that meant that I had drawn unwanted attention to myself and guards from the checkpoint and the guys from the alley all set off after me. 

“Stop!” a rather chubby guard in a grey uniform yelled from behind me, “The Extractors are doing a mandatory check of all occupants still out on the roads at this time of night.”  
Well the good news was that the guys chasing me didn’t appear to actually be Exctractors, bad news was that I was still being chased and I didn’t have any good hiding spot close by to escape. I was going to get caught. I was a dead man for sure. 

My lungs began to burn as I turned on 18th street. A fish market owner yelled angrily as I bumped into him, knocking over his tray of Cod. “Sorry!” I yelled running towards the bridge that would take me to the Boston Historical Park. 

The park was large enough and had enough side paths that I might be able to hide. Only two of the men were continuing the chase. No doubt they had called for reinforcements; I could hear sirens in the distance coming towards the park. “Hey kid over here,” a raspy voice called from a dark patch of trees ahead. I hated the thought of putting my fate in some old crone’s hands, but unfortunately I didn’t have much of a choice right now. So, taking a deep painful breath, I jumped into the darkness.

“Nice of you to join me boy,” the old lady said, “Follow me down into my humble abode.” 

Smart move Magnus. Escape the men chasing you and the possibility of being Extracted, only to be murdered and eaten by an old woman. I was like Hansel and Gretel right now. “You aren’t going to eat me are you? I mean I’m sure I will taste amazing, like teen angst and Falafel, but it would be a real bummer if you ate me three days before my 17th birthday.”  
I flinch as the old woman laughs, a sound that chills me to my very core. She sounded evil, cold, and well kind of like a witch. I gulp loudly and begin thinking of ways of escape that won’t end with me at someone else’s mercy. “Don’t worry boy,” the crone rasped, “Lady Luck just wants to help.”

So here I was, sitting on a dirt floor, drinking herbal tea in an underground ‘house’ in a Boston Park with a crazy old lady that calls herself Lady Luck. I told myself I wasn’t going to drink the herbal tea, but it was hot and the night was cold. Before I could stop myself I had drank the entire cup, it was amazing—earthy with a hint of cumin. “You like it?” Lady Luck asks sitting down across from me, “I’m sure the men that were chasing you are gone by now. I know you must be anxious to get back to your search. No one ever wants to stay and talk with Lady Luck.”

“How do you know I’m searching for something?” 

Lady Luck smiles, revealing exactly four teeth, “Lady Luck knows a lot. People just tend to not believe what they cannot believe.”  
“Right. So, I hate to be rude, but like you said I am on an important search. I really need to be going. Thank you for your help. Really it was super cool of you Lady Luck.”

My hand on the ladder rung, I turn back to the spot where Lady Luck had been sitting, had being the operative word. Lady Luck was gone without a trace; leaving me to wonder if I was the crazy one.

 

I had lost a lot of valuable time with my little side adventure, but now I was back on track. My stomach had other ideas, it was ready for more Falafel. I pushed the feeling down though because I had to find Blitz and Hearth. The buildings around me started blurring together and my eyes swam with exhaustion. Push through the pain Magnus, Blitz and Hearth would move mountains for you, don’t let them down.

I could see the chapel two blocks ahead. I was so close. So close to hopefully seeing my best friends, so close to being in a warm room, and so close to being able to sit and sleep for a few hours. The stained glass window looked dull at night. One block, I was now just one block away. My breath was ragged, but I had to keep up my brisk pace. Pain. Now all of a sudden all I could feel was pain.

I drop to my knees and double over clutching my head. My ears were ringing and my brain felt like it was about to melt. “Hello,” a man’s voice says above me, “I heard you are quite the runner.”

I look up at a man with long dark, brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was really freaking handsome, and he also an Extractor. “I personally think my looks are my best feature, but I mean I guess I probably look pretty good running too.”

Sarcasm is my defense mechanism. Unfortunately, the Extractor did not find my nervous humor entertaining. “You are coming with me. My boss seems to think you have something to hide and we need to extract information from you immediately.”

The Extractor yanked me up roughly by the arm. “Wow,” I say flinching, “I usually don’t let anyone manhandle me like this until at least the third date.”  
The response to my cute outburst was a fist to the side of the head. My vision got dark and the pain in my head intensified. I was screwed. Something wet lands in my hair and on the back of my neck. The Extractor’s grip on my arm is suddenly gone. 

“Get up,” a familiar voice says shaking me, “We have to go now before he heals himself. Extractors have powerful magic to manipulate others minds and matter itself. We aren’t safe here.”  
I don’t even look at the familiar voice, “We have to get to the chapel ahead and see if my friends are there.”

“There is no time.”

“Samirah,” I yell suddenly putting a face with the voice, “I have to see if they are there. They are like family to me.”

“Sam,” she says sighing, “We have 5 minutes’ tops to see if we can find your friends. Then we have to go to the WorkShop.” 

“Fine,” I say as we both begin to run to the chapel, “But what is going on?”

I throw the chapel door open, “Magnus. Everything we have ever been told is a lie. The Gods are not dead. I don’t know anything more than that, but I have reason to believe we are connected to the Gods somehow. Our lives are about to be a part of the World’s biggest shit show.”

“Great, my life was already so much fun. Also, Blitz and Hearth aren’t here.”

“You know Blitz and Hearth?” Sam asks pulling me outside and to a car that had suddenly appeared in front of the chapel. 

“Yeah, I met them when I first became homeless.”

Sam shifts uncomfortably, “Blitz and Hearth are at the WorkShop. They are basically the founders of the place.”

“Well that is some good news at least. Where is the WorkShop?”

Sam sits next to me in the black Sedan, “I can’t tell you. Not yet until you are approved.”

“Great. Well should I cover my eyes or what?”

Sam laughs, “No I have ways to keep you from seeing. I have the car enchanted.”

“You can do magic too?”

“Too?” Sam asks while weaving here hands in and out in an intricate fashion, “Can you do magic?”

“Kind of. It’s a long story.”

“Well,” Sam says sitting back and slumping down in the leather seat, “We have about a 20-minute car ride, so I’d say we had time.”

I was saved from having to tell my story when the bright headlights appeared behind us. a dark colored vehicle had its brights on and was gaining on us very quickly. The car was not slowing down, I grabbed Sam and braced my body for the impact. A terrible screeching sound filled the air as the black Sedan flips mid-air, turning over and crashing into the river below. I hadn’t even realized we were that close to the river.  
The car hits the water and we are thrown violently into the back window. Sam is unconscious, but I have just enough energy to try for the doors. Jammed. All the doors are jammed. I couldn’t open the doors, which meant that we were trapped inside a box that would soon become our coffin. Me and Sam were going to die down here. 

If Sam was right and the Gods were real and connected to us. I hoped they help us somehow. I wasn’t holding my breath though. Well actually I am, because water was starting to leak into the car. It would only take minutes for us to drown. I held Sam’s hand. I didn’t pray because I didn’t know who to pray too. The water was now rushing in, soon it was going to be over our heads. 

Well I guess this is where I die.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: So cliffhanger. No surprise there I live for the suspense. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Obviously, I don’t own Magnus or Samirah or Blitz or Hearth or any other PJO, MCGA character that I include or will include in the future. Rick owns it. I just own the extractors and the storyline that goes with them.
> 
> Please review, leave kudos, etc. please! Magnus and Sam die in the car otherwise. Just kidding…… or am I?
> 
> Also, I will try and update soon because I feel pretty good about this story. Inspiration came out of nowhere! Also some of your favorite ships will be included later.  
> Please let me know if you would be interested in being a Beta-reader for this and my PJO story. 
> 
> LAST THING: MCGA Ship of the Dead comes out tomorrow !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’m so excited 


End file.
